1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to gas and liquid contact apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus using a rotating impeller to deliver a gas at a submerged location. In another manifestation, the present invention pertains generally to liquid purification or separation with means to add a treating gas directly to the liquid through a submerged fluid inlet. In a further manifestation, a gas and liquid contact apparatus is combined with a machinery support providing an operator or actuator to facilitate installing, adjusting, and servicing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aeration apparatuses introduce air into a liquid. While most applications depend upon dissolving at least a portion of the oxygen contained in the air into the liquid, there are at least some applications where the mixing of the air is the important objective. For yet other applications, a gas other than air may be introduced to meet a particular need or desire. The liquid being treated will for exemplary purposes only, and not limiting the present invention thereto, often be contained in one or more ponds, lakes, wastewater lagoons, or various ones of other liquid holding tanks or reservoirs for sewage treatment plants or other diverse application.
Wastewater processing and aquaculture are illustrative of a few of the many applications for modern aeration apparatuses. Most commonly in wastewater processing, increased oxygen content of the wastewater increases the activity of aerobic bacteria, helping to clean and purify the wastewater before it is treated using other means, or released into the ecosystem such as through a river. In the case of aquaculture, increased oxygen content can support increased production of plant and animal species.
A common way to increase oxygen content is to provide an aeration unit mounted to a stationary or at least floating object. The aeration unit will typically include a motor driving a propeller. As the propeller turns, air is actively or passively mixed into the turbulent water and propelled into the water, normally at a downward and lateral angle. For most applications, several horsepower may be required for adequate aeration. For larger commercial applications, there may be a plurality of aeration units provided at different locations about a lagoon or reservoir.
While nearly any type of engine may find application in the aeration apparatus, most are electrically driven since, once connected to an electrical grid, there is a steady and continuous source of power, without the need for periodic refueling required by most gasoline or diesel engines. However, with the benefit of long-term, low maintenance aeration comes the need to keep an electrical motor safely and reliably connected to the electrical grid. This means that it is normally desirable to keep the aeration unit anchored or relatively stationary relative to a stationary or floating object, with the electrical components above the highest liquid level, to avoid unnecessary risks or hazards.
Aeration apparatus are a part of an industry that has been well-developed over the last four decades, with many advances made both by the present assignee and by others in the industry. Exemplary U.S. patents owned by the present assignee, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,990 by De Veau et al, entitled “Aeration propeller and apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,911 by Durda et al, entitled “Method for treating water”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,169 by Inhofer, entitled “Water bearing”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,221 by Durda, entitled “Apparatus for mixing a gas and a liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,100 by Rajendren, entitled “Liquid aerating device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,825 by Schiller, entitled “Mobile vortex shield”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,031 by Schurz, entitled “Aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,251 by Durda, entitled “Oscillating propeller type aerator apparatus and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,099 by Durda et al, entitled “Aeration apparatus having a deicing mechanism and control circuit therefor”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,295 by Durda, entitled “Propeller aerator with peripheral injection of fluid and method of using the aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,923 by Durda et al, entitled “Aeration apparatus having a deicing mechanism and control circuit therefor”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,562 by Karliner, entitled “Turbo aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,072 by Karliner, entitled “Method of treating waste water”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,177 by Durda, entitled “Aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,394 by Durda et al, entitled “Wastewater treatment system”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,274 by Durda et al, entitled “Wastewater treatment system”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,433 by Durda et al, entitled “Wastewater treatment system”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,110,108 by Durda et al, entitled “Wastewater treatment system”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,236,174 by Durda et al, entitled “Wastewater treatment system”; and Des 401,547 by Karliner, entitled “Aerator float”.
Other exemplary patents of varying relevance to aeration, the teachings and contents of each which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,343,797 by Stott et al, entitled “Aeration of sewage and other impure liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,326 by Maitland, entitled “Apparatus for treating oils”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,479 by Maitland, entitled “Apparatus for treating oils”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,758 by Fulweiler et al, entitled “Process of purifying gas”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,828 by Wheeler et al, entitled “Process for treating cheese”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,412 by Fletcher, entitled “Aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,338 by Jones et al, entitled “Agitator, aerator, and mixer”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,564 by Drake et al, entitled “Diffusion impeller deflector”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,301 by Durdin, Jr., entitled “Aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,082,759 by Walker, entitled “Method and apparatus for treatment of sewage”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,023 by Gwidt, entitled “Aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,037 by Thuma, entitled “Aerating device for liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,388 by Ingalls et al, entitled “Froth flotation apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,301 by Weinig, entitled “Aeration apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,654 by MacLean, entitled “Apparatus for treating liquids with gases”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,429 by Daman, entitled “Agitation and aeration apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,592 by Booth, entitled “Aeration method and machine”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,538 by Wall, entitled “Water aerator, filter, and heater”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,581 by Shirley, entitled “Device for aerating water”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,097 by Dering, entitled “Flotation machine”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,455 by Poirot, entitled “Device which aerates water”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,965 by Daman, entitled “Dual pumping agitation”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,665 by Epprecht, entitled “Gas-liquid mixing apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,802 by Daman, entitled “Froth flotation and aeration apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,345 by Burgoon et al, entitled “Mixing apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,390 by Wood, entitled “Sewage treating apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,678 by Braun, entitled “Apparatus for gasifying liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,146 by Gross, entitled “Fluid handling device”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,394 by Avery et al, entitled “Conservation arrangement and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,260 by Lamb, entitled “Apparatus for aerating and eliminating ice on water”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,281 by Weston, entitled “Method for the flotation of finely divided minerals”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,053 by Boester, entitled “Aerator structure”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,234 by Beaudoin, entitled “Apparatus for aerating water”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,170 by Moritz, entitled “Apparatus for placing gases and liquids into intimate contact”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,331 by Maxwell, entitled “Flotation machine”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,178 by Bood, entitled “Apparatus for agitating and aerating exposed bodies of water”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,918 by MacLaren, entitled “Sewage aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,706 by Woollenweber, Jr. et al, entitled “Bearing durability enhancement device for turbocharger”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,185 by Dively, entitled “Aerating and cooling apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,762 by Umbricht, entitled “Apparatus for liquid aeration”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,658 by Ravitts, entitled “Floating aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,316 by Kaelin, entitled “Apparatus for surface aeration and circulation of liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,840 by Fuchs, entitled “Mixing device for introducing additives into a liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,149 by Auler, entitled “Aeration apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,072 by Brodie, entitled “Hydraulic flow inducer”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,512 by Muskat et al, entitled “Aerating apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,514 by Albritton, entitled “Aeration”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,513 by Werner, entitled “Aeration device”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,422 by Nogaj, entitled “Aeration apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,845 by Carlsmith et al, entitled “Aerating apparatus and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,912 by Miller, entitled “Screening and aerating concentrator”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,142 by Whipple, entitled “Process and apparatus for the purification of a natural body of water”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,788 by Candel, entitled “Liquid aeration method and apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,307 by McWhirter et al, entitled “System for gas sparging into liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,531 by Ebner et al, entitled “Apparatus and propeller for entraining fluids in liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,233 by Blough et al, entitled “Apparatus for liquid composting”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,702 by King, entitled “Apparatus for mixing and treating fluids”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,303 by Hirshon, entitled “Method and apparatus for aerating bodies of water”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,809 by Sydnor, entitled “Aerator apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,070 by Imants et al, entitled “Gasification system”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,130 by Johnson et al, entitled “Liquid aerating apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,457 by Wilson, entitled “Method and apparatus for treating animal waste”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,292 by Le Compte, Jr., entitled “Ejector aerated oxidation ditch for waste treatment”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,924 by Le Compte, Jr. et al, entitled “Aerobic lagoon waste treatment system and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,469 by Fuchs, entitled “Device for revolving liquids and supplying gas thereto”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,323 by Evens, entitled “Apparatus for purifying polluted water”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,522 by Nafziger, entitled “Animal waste treatment system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,035 by Boschen et al, entitled “Apparatus for the aerobic treatment of liquid waste”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,722 by Pietruszewski et al, entitled “Apparatus for sparging gas into liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,279 by Armstrong, entitled “Eductor for dissolving gases in liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,383 by Randall, entitled “Slurry aeration method and apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,047 by Wilson, entitled “Flotation machine with mixing and aeration impeller and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,619 by Cherne, entitled “Liquid aerating rotor assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,951 by Stanley, entitled “Water aerating device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,180 by Chang, entitled “Gas-liquid reaction method and apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,091 by Mineau, entitled “Water aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,199 by Kelley, entitled “Aerator apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,398 by Shuck et al, entitled “Sludge agitating method”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,753 by Nielson et al, entitled “Wastewater treatment system including multiple stages of alternate aerobic-anerobic bioreactors in series”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,394 by Ewing et al, entitled “Sewage aeration system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,979 by Sugiura, entitled “Aeration apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,137 by Freeman, entitled “Water aeration and circulation apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,138 by Woltman, entitled “Treating means for bodies of water”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,871 by Mentz, entitled “Mounting ring construction for surface aerator apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,826 by Connolly et al, entitled “Surface aerator impeller”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,589 by Stog, entitled “Floating jet aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,648 by Watkins III et al, entitled “Floating aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,597 by Cramer et al, entitled “Horizontal mixing aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,338 by Reid, entitled “Conversion of plug flow and complete mix aeration basins to barrier oxidation ditches”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,358 by Haegeman, entitled “Apparatus for mixing air and liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,528 by Haegeman, entitled “Apparatus for mixing gas and liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,064 by Blum, entitled “Aeration apparatus for large waters”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,654 by Fleckner, entitled “Agitator device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,682 by Rymal, entitled “Aeration apparatus and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,235 by Holyoak, entitled “Aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,870 by Gross, entitled “Apparatus for treatment of liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,391 by Love, entitled “Integral Clarifier”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,732 by Tharp, entitled “Apparatus for aerating and mixing waste water”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,816 by Fuchs et al, entitled “Method of aeration at specific depth and pressure conditions”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,843 by Rajendren, entitled “Waste water aerator having rotating compression blades”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,936 by Arbisi et al, entitled “Water aerating system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,197 by Wittmann et al, entitled “Orbal wastewater treatment process”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,557 by Andersen, entitled “Floating, mixing, aerating and decanting unit”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,631 by Hwang, entitled “Turbo-jet aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,154 by Haegeman, entitled “Mixer/aerator for waste water”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,929 by Fuchs et al, entitled “Sewage lagoon system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,510 by Norcross, entitled “Aeration and mixing apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,501 by House, entitled “Paddlewheel aerator drive mechanism”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,266 by Kent, entitled “Apparatus for advanced aquaculture life support”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,620 by Lygren, entitled “Method and apparatus for treating water”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,667 by Gross et al, entitled “Bearing protection device for liquid aerators”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,080 by Boyle, entitled “Process for the on-site removal of nitrates from wastewater”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,847 by Kanow, entitled “Denitrification methods”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,718 by Burgess, entitled “Aerator and conversion methods”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,130 by Valfrido, entitled “Device for organic neutralization and removal of phosphorus compounds present in water basins”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,722 by Beard, entitled “Oxidation ditch wastewater treatment and denitrification system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,762 by Burgess, entitled “Aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,261 by Von Berg, entitled “Liquid aerating apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,567 by Kozma et al, entitled “Complex mixer for dispersion of gases in liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,671 by Murphy, entitled “Submersible aeration train and aeration apparatus for biological purification of sewage”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,459 by Hlavach et al, entitled “Wastewater treatment apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,557 by Scanzillo, entitled “Incubator for biological cleaning of fluids”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,457 by Becchi, entitled “Water treatment equipment”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,569 by Von Berg, entitled “Liquid aerating apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,247 by Woodside, entitled “Waste water treatment process”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,999 by Poole et al, entitled “Floating nitrification reactor in a treatment pond”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,894 by Ball et al, entitled “Method of treating wastewater”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,327 by Volland, entitled “Wastewater treatment method and apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,291 by Scanzillo et al, entitled “Methods and apparatus for biodegradation of polluted fluids”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,734 by Coleman et al, entitled “Oxidation ditch modification and automated control system for nitrogen removal and sludge settling improvements”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,443 by Gemza, entitled “Oxygenation of stratified water”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,504 by Berchotteau, entitled “Apparatus for feeding and diffusing air or another gas into a liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,425 by Whiteman, entitled “Methods for treatment of waste streams”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,443 by Raj endren, entitled “Aerator with dual path discharge”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,095 by Vogel et al, entitled “Method and device for treating wastewater”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,435 by Heijnen et al, entitled “Biological treatment of wastewater”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,091 by Gross et al, entitled “Float mounted aerator having a work deck”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,212 by Hongo, entitled “Apparatus for treating organic waste water utilizing microorganisms”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,604 by McWhirter, entitled “Mixing impellers especially adapted for use in surface aeration”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,977 by Burgess, entitled “Temperature adjusted water aerator and circulation system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,476 by Hausin, entitled “Water treatment process”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,550 by Burgess, entitled “Apparatus for aeration and bottom agitation for aqua-culture systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,123 by Gantzer, entitled “Aeration device and method for creating and maintaining facultative lagoon”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,670 by Jacobs, entitled “Combined mixer-aerator”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,842 by Caldwell et al, entitled “Method and apparatus for aerating”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,289 by Becchi, entitled “Device for treating water in a basin”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,147 by Long, entitled “Fluid flow system for floating biological contactor”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,410 by Gantzer, entitled “Odor control apparatus for facultative lagoon”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,426 by Hausin et al, entitled “Process for treating a body of water”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,538 by Kasparian et al, entitled “Single vessel multi-zone wastewater bio-treatment system”.
A variety of support anchors and floats are illustrated in the aforementioned patents, and these support anchors and floats have generally performed quite well over the years. Nevertheless, historically these mounts for aeration units were custom-created for each application. This is costly and time-consuming, and the aeration apparatus, anchors and floats cannot readily be adjusted after installation. Where the liquid body to be treated is irregular, large, or complex, even the best of planning and design may yield less than optimal results. This in turn then requires that the aeration apparatus most preferably be adjustable, to allow the system to be fine tuned to achieve desired optimal results.
In addition to system adjustment and tuning, installation can also be challenging for some of the existing support anchor and float designs. An aeration support will preferably be mounted out of the liquid, thereby permitting the support to be installed dry. Dry installation is safer not only due to the hazards of electrical machinery and water, but also due to the increased risk of personnel slipping and falling on a wet and therefore more slippery surface. Similarly, machinery will from time to time require maintenance or servicing. Such maintenance is, of course, preferably also achieved out of the liquid. Consequently, there has been and still remains a need for a much more universally mounted aeration system that may be coupled to very diverse anchors and floats, that preferably permits dry installation and servicing.
In addition to the more relevant aeration-related patents, several additional patents showing less relevant and otherwise unrelated machine supports and the like have also been identified by the present applicants, the teachings and contents which are nevertheless incorporated by reference, including: U.S. Pat. No. 565,346 by Goodyear, entitled “Optical lantern”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,336 by Hoey, entitled “Adjustable mounting device”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,217 by Heybourne, entitled “Light support for document photographing cameras”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,353 by Rene, entitled “Variable pitch roof bracket”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,262 by Jackson, entitled “Bridge overhang bracket”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,323 by Mayers, entitled “Motor mount for watercraft”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,419 by Douglas, entitled “Outboard engine mounting assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,522,213 by Chapman, entitled “Shock and vibration isolator for a camera”.
In addition to the foregoing patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.